This disclosure relates to an aircraft anti-icing system used to de-ice an engine fan nacelle inlet, for example.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
In one type of aircraft de-icing system, bleed air from the compressor section is provided to an aircraft structure susceptible to ice accretion, for example, aircraft wings or an engine fan nacelle inlet. The flow of hot fluid from the compressor section is regulating using a valve. Typically, actuation of the valve is controlled in response to a pressure sensor reading downstream from the valve. Improved robustness over such a system is desired.